Addiction
by Eggenoot
Summary: An addiction can be more than just drugs or alcohol; it can be a person. Out of love, hate, jealously a person can become completely fasinated by another and to any means necessary, they will do anything for another - hit. Contains Slash/Abuse Curly
1. Prolouge: I Wouldn’t Call Them Excuses

**Fic Warnings: **Language. Slash between two young teens. Stalker-ish behavior. Physical abuse. Mental abuse. Violence. Substance abuse. _Possible_ graphic details of sex and non-con situations. OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own The Outsiders or any of SE Hinton's work.

**Addiction**

Prologue.

_I Wouldn't Call Them Excuses._

**/ \ \ \**

We balance each other. We really do.

We are both something different but all the same.

He's a bad boy, a JD, a _good for nothing hood_. He's been in the cooler a couple times already and he is only 15. He likes to steal, slash tires, get into fights and he does stupid things just cause he is pissed, trying to prove something or when he is just plain bored.

He has a mother who doesn't seem to notice her children exist and a step-father who doesn't give a damn. His older brother is never around doesn't even blink when he gets into trouble and his sister has her own life and ignores his almost completely.

Me? I'm just a Greaser who doesn't care to cause much trouble. I've been labeled as a good kid, a smart kid, a _baby_, a dreamer. I like to watch movies, read, sometimes paint and I even dig sunsets.

I lost both my parents about 8 months ago, but I still have my two older brothers. Sodapop loves me and isn't afraid to let me know, we share a room, even though he had his own, just so he can be there when I have nightmares. My oldest brother Darry sacrificed his future for me and Soda just to make sure we have power, water, food and a house to keep it all in.

I have a pretty good life if you think about it. But, he doesn't. Yet, everyone is worried about me! Asking me questions. Questions I can't really answer because they just wouldn't understand!

They don't know him like I do. He just needs someone there for him for once. Someone on his side! I'm that someone. They just don't see it.

He's really not that bad of a guy. Really.

He's just had it rough.

I'm not making excuses. I have no reason to!

Seriously, I'm helping him though. Things are getting better, a lot better.

I mean, there wasn't anything wrong in the first place.

Really.

**t.B.c**

**/ \ \ \**

**-**Unmei Himitsu

_I love you. B_


	2. Chapter 1: Fight or Flight

**Edit: 8/09/10**

**Addiction.**

**1 .Fight or Flight.**

* * *

If only I could find th eanswer  
To take it all away

**Save You by Simple Plan**

* * *

A groan escaped from my lips as I rolled over in bed, I pillow pressed to the side of my head. I didn't want to be awake, at least not yet. It was way too early in the morning but the crashes and yelling that came from the kitchen kept me from enjoying my Saturday morning.

"Ponyboy!" A familiar voice yelled as the door burst open and before I could act a heavy weight was on top of me with fingering wiggling attacking my sides.

"So-o-oda!" I crackled out betweens laughs, trying to push my brother away from me.

"Holler uncle!" He gasped out before grabbing my feet, now he wasn't playing fair – they were my most ticklish spot.

"Noo!" I hollered, letting out a squeal I didn't want to remember making. "Okay! Okay! Uncle!"

Laughing at me he dropped my foot, "C'mon Dar wants ya up before we take off." He grinned at me when I protectively pulled my feet under me.

I frowned at that, "But it's Saturday! I wanna stay in bed." Now like I could, being now completely awake.

"Fine, I'll let Darry come in an' getcha." Ouch, another foul move and he knew it but he just continued to grin and ruffled my hair.

I pulled away I covering my head with my hands. I hated my hair more so with my natural color coming back than I did when it was blonde. The first half inch from the roots were my own reddish brown while the ends were still blonde.

Greased or no, it looked like complete crap.

With a sigh, I tossed my legs over the side of the bed my feet touching the cool wooden floors. "Alright, fine."

_Time to start another day._

Once I took a quick shower and tossed on a old dark grey t-shirt and jeans I met my brothers and the rest of the gang in the kitchen.

_Rest of the gang._ That didn't leave much anymore, just Two-Bit , Steve and of course my brothers and I.

Out of habit I'd still look around for them – like, Dally would stick his head in the door a smoke dangling from his lips and Johnny would just step out from behind the ice box door or something.

That wasn't going to happen or any other scenarios that ran through my head.

That's why I wanted to stay in bed for as long as I could. The earlier I was up the more I would think about them. The more I would miss them, if possible.

"…savvy?" I snapped my head up; my eyes met Darrys icy green-blue ones. Had he been talking to me? _Crap._

I took a stab to answer him, slowly raising my shoulder in an unsure shrug. "Uh…sure?"

I heard Two-Bit bark out a laugh and Steve groan.

"You didn't even hear a word I said." Darry frowned and I gulped. We'd been doing alright since our last argument when Soda ran off and I found out about Sandy. Don't get me wrong though, we still had our disagreements just not over so much _stupid_ stuff.

"Sorry, I'm still tryin' to wake up."

He just sighed, "Don't got wanderin' around town today. The Socs still haven't cooled off and I don't need ya gettin' into trouble.

Now, it was my turn to sigh and frown at him, "I don't do it on purpose-" I started but Darry silenced me by lifting his hand.

"I know, it's _them_." He took a few steps towards me, "and there is no tellin' what _they_ would do to _you_, dig?"

I nodded, sadly did I know. School had pretty much turned into a living hell for me, Randy and Cherry two Socs I thought were alright with me, at least, ignored me. The other Socs picked on me and constantly bullied me in and outside of school.

_They never let me forget. All I want to do is forget. _

"Okay Dar."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking past me calling for Soda and Steve to hurry.

Soda gave me a quick one armed hug before running out after Darry – nearly forgetting his shoes, with Steve behind him.

Something's didn't change.

They hadn't been gone long before I was bored out of my mind. Two-Bit was having a grand time watching Mickey Mouse on TV, hopefully the last episode of the morning.

"So ya wanna go to the movies or somethin'?" He asked during a commercial break, scooping the last bits of his chocolate chip pancakes into his mouth.

I shrugged, "Sure. Been wantin' to see _Flight of the Phoenix_, no showin' 'til noon though."

"Well, in that case, I'll be back at 11:59." And with that Two-Bit jumped up with a beer in his hands and left without any explanation of where he was going, the screen door slamming shut behind him.

"_Hehe c'mon Goofy. No fun being alone!"_

I looked up at Mickey. "What do you know?"

I think I suffer from long term brain damage or something. I don't know why or what in the world I was thinking, but I had left the house with the plan to go for a walk just around the block to clear my head.

Instead, I ended up running into a group of Socs who were quick to jump at me.

"Going somewhere Grease?" I recognized two of the guys from school; Tom and Ted, the other I had never seen before but he looked older probably college age.

At first, I was just stunned before I got ready to fight, my hand going to the switch blade I had taken to carrying in my back pocket. Then, slowly logic actually kicked in:

Three to one. NOT good odds for me.

Logic then kicked in a reaction -

_RUN! RUN! RUN!_

So, that's just what I did.

I could hear them behind me, their feet pounding heavily on the side walk as they tried to keep up. Luck was on my side.

_Out of shape bastards_.

Once I was sure that I had put enough distance between me and them I ducked into a alleyway to stop and catch my breath. "I really gotta' quit smokin'." I gasped out while at the same time reaching into my pants pocket I drew out my pack of Kools, growling in irritation when I realized I had no lighter. I didn't even grab matches!

"God, do you hate me?" I groaned, hitting my head on the brick wall behind me.

"I see ya' have fin'lly lost ya' mind, Baby Curtis."

I'm sure I actually _eeped_ and my eyes were as wide as saucers when I jumped and turned around; my green-gray eyes locking on to deep blue ones.

_Shepard_.

Curly Shepard.

He was standing near me, leaning against the wall. His eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips in amusement. He reached out and plucked the weed hanging from my lips and lit it with his own.

"Thanks." I mumbled when he handed it back to me, I brought it up to my lips and took a nice long drag, closing my eyes as I exhaled slowly.

"Heard ya were blonde, looks like shit ya know."

I glared at him, but didn't say anything to rebuke his comment. "Thought ya were still in Juvie, Curly."

"Damn, people dun'no shit 'round here." He grumbled, ashing his smoke. "Got out 'bout two weeks ago." He tried to blow a piece of hair out of his face but it hardly moved. As long as I knew him, he always had long and thick curly hair that reminded me of a lions mane when it wasn't greased. He was the only hood I knew who rarely poured grease into their hair.

It looked a lot longer from the last time I had seen him, I never knew how but he managed to avoid having to cut it for school or when he was locked up.

I just shrugged in reply, Tim rarely came around anymore but I could've sworn someone said Curly was going to be up for at least eighteen months.

"They say: _I'm done for_, if I get into anymore trouble." He actually laughed like it was funny or something. I didn't know how someone could not care about something like that.

I'm terrified of getting taken away from my brothers and placed into some boys home or somewhere with a shitty foster family, I heard too many stories not to be.

Our eyes met once more and he smirked again, pushing himself off the wall of the building, flicking the butt of his smoke towards the street.

"Any plans Baby Curtis?"

I twitched at the nick-name. He's always called me that no matter how many times I told him not to. "Yea, 'pose to be goin' to the movies with Two-Bit 'round noon." I took one last drag from my weed before flicking it away, it landed short of Curlys.

"Thanks for the invite." Curly said simply before grabbing my arm and pulling me to the direction I had just ran from, ignoring any sputtering of protests I was making.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Note:** The Flight of the Phoenix did come out at the end of 1965. For the sake of the story, it came out a few months sooner. It was the first movie that jumped into my head.


	3. Chapter 2: Windows to the Soul

Edit: 08/09/10

**Addiction**

**2. Windows to the Soul.**

_

* * *

_

_No one knows what it's like  
to feel these feelings  
like I do, and I blame you._

**Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit **

* * *

"There ya are!"

Ponyboy turned around to see Two-Bit coming towards him and Curly, both of them had just arrived at the movie theatre, one with wide eyes stammering to the other who held a smirk in place as he greeted the older greaser with a small nod.

"Ya vanished on me, kid." Two-bit started with a smoke hanging from his lips that wiggled as he spoke. "I thought ya quit that magic shit when you were eleven." His lips spread around the smoke in a large grin, "Actually worried me just a little." Then, he reached out to ruffle the fourteen year-olds hair.

"Stop that, Two-Bit!" Pony groaned and rolled his eyes as he ducked away, "I had my hair the way I wanted it." _Sorta_. He pouted, bringing his hands up to fix his hair.

"Fixed into what? A mess?" That comment wasn't from Two-Bit but from Curly who still had that prominent smirk set on his face, Ponyboy turned and glared at the older boy who just laughed, "Told ya earlier it looks like shit."

"No one asked you!" Pony snapped, trying to keep his frown on his face, but failed when Curly nearly caught his hair own on fire with his lighter. "Looks like someone is in need of a haircut."

"Shoot naw!" Curly cried, simultaneously blowing a stubborn piece of hair from his face. "Ain't cuttin' this for nobody."

Shrugging, Ponyboy glanced at his watched and reached into his pocket for some money for his ticket.

"I got a free pass." Two-Bit said with a wink, eyeing the blonde haired ticket clerk sitting in the glass booth.

"How sweet of ya!" Curly exclaimed out of the blue, "Thanks for buyin' mine, Baby Curtis."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes with a sigh but didn't argue – he had enough and really didn't mind.

"Whatcha been up to Curls?" Two-Bit was asking Curly Shepard when Ponyboy returned with both their tickets.

"Alright, tryin' to stay outta' trouble. Believe it or not." The young hood took out another cigarette and lit it cooly, eyeing the crowd of people standing on the sidewalk.

"I choose door number two."

**|| Curly – POV ||**

I was suppose to meet my brother and the gang somewhere to hit up some gas station on the rich side of town to make a couple quick bucks and cause some trouble for them snotty ass bastards.

Instead I was here in the Curtis family living room with hanging with the youngest of them, just like I use to back when we were little.

I normally would never pass up a time to raise hell for Socs but after running into Ponyboy Curtis, I was fine following him around all day.

"Want anything to drink, Curly?" The kid asked as he got up from the couch.

"Hm," I leaned back in the arm chair he had earlier labeled as his oldest brothers'. "Got some beer?"

He nodded and I watched him disappear into the kitchen.

Ponyboy Curtis was a good kid, too good for his _own_ good. Maybe I would come over more often; his brothers and what was left of their gang didn't seem to be protecting him too good, from what I heard. I'm sure I could do a much better job. Heh, I'm damn sure I know I could.

I snorted at my thoughts. _What the hell? _These folks are none of my business.

Yet-

"Curly?"

My head snapped up and I was staring into Pony's crazy green-grey eyes. He tilted his head and broke the eye contact after another second holding the long neck beer into my line of sight. _Still a chicken_. I thought, remembering our little games.

Remembering the smell of burning tobacco and burning skin -I would've won if it wasn't for his older brother finding us.

"Thanks." I took it from his hands the tips of my fingers brushed against his. I ignored the tingle that seems to travel from my hand down to the pit of my stomach.

The kid went back over to the couch his attention on a western movie playing on TV. I wasn't one for movies and stuff, movies were nothing but fantasies. Kids dreamed to be movie stars and shit like that.

I never did.

I could hardly handle one fucking life.

While sipping on my beer my eyes kept wandering over to him and my mind kept bouncing from here to there and who cares where.

I envied him sometimes, especially as kids.

You know, he still had that innocent look in his eyes, that baby shape to his face, his laughter, his perfect fucking family - this I don't remember ever having. But there was something different from the last time I saw him- sadness I guess. This compared to when his folks died it was different.

Yeah, he went through some bad shit with the death of his parents and now Cade and Winston in a short time. Not to sound like a dick but that's nothing compared to some of the shit I've seen and been around.

I'm only a year and a half older than him yet I grew up before I even reached my teens; after my dad left us to run off with some floozy broad.

After mom brought that bastard into our house.

He was just a normal greaser. Not no hood like my folks.

He still had something.

He…

I gulped down the rest of my beer quickly and got up from the chair, placing the empty beer bottle on the coffee table. He looked up at me with those sad innocent eyes and gave me a small smile.

This kid still has happiness in his life.

"Doin' anything tonight?" I asked him, grabbing my leather jacket from the back of the arm chair.

He shook his head, watching me as I went to the door.

I stopped my hand on the handle of the screen door, staring through the mesh out to their front lawn. I didn't make anymore eye contact with him, that innocent curious look was starting to piss me off.

"Ya wan' to go to the drive in or somethin'?" I preferred it over the movie house. There was more trouble to get into.

"I'm not sure, I have to ask Darry."

Oh yea, I forgot his brothers actually cared where he went. He actually needs permission first before he could do something. I couldn't hold back my laugh when a mental image of how Tim would react if I actually asked to go some place passed through my mind.

"I'll swing by tonight then."

I opened the screen and left not hearing him if he said anything else.

I had to escape those eyes.

_The eyes are the windows to the soul _or some shit like that. The kid must have a nice soul.

Green eyes with a little bit of grey.

Wide, dreamy, innocent and curious eyes - him.

I stopped to kick a large piece of broken concert from the curb towards a car parked across the street; it hit with a loud crash as a window broke and the dogs in the area started barking - I couldn't stop the grin that wanted out.

_I wanted those eyes._

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Turkey Mountain

Edit – 08/09/10

**Addiction**

**3. Turkey Mountain**

* * *

So here I am, it's in my hands  
And I'll savour every moment of this  
So here I am, alive at last  
And I'll savour every moment of this

**Taste of Ink by The Used**

* * *

When Darry came home, the hollering had started before the screen door could even shut.

It was nowhere near to what is use to have been, but he really wasn't happy that I had left on my own - even after his warning.

I sent a quick glare at Two-Bit; it was his fault Darry found out anyway. He was rambling on about what he was doing after he left our house that morning and how he returned and he thought I had been kidnapped, stuffing his face with chocolate cake as his told his tale.

"He was fine Superman!" Two-Bit tried to calm my brother down and place a hand on his shoulder, "I met him at the movies walking with Curly." _Crap_. Realizing his mistake the second the name escaped from his lips Two-Bit quickly removed his hand from Darry's tense shoulder and backed up.

_God damnit, Two-Bit!_

"Shepard?" Darrys' eye twitched as he turned back around to face me, I sent Two-Bit the coldest glare I could muster and he quickly made his exit, the screen door banging shut loudly behind him.

"Darry, calm down, he's fine! I'm sure they didn't get in to any trouble." Soda jumped in before Darry could blow. I knew he was scared the events from not long ago would repeat themselves. All three of us had the same thing on our minds and there was silence. Darry attempting to calm down, my squashing my own anger and frustrations and Soda pushing his fear away.

I could hear Two-Bit speaking with Steve outside, where it was safe, and Steve called him something on the lines of being a _dumbass_.

Taking a deep breath, I met my oldest brothers' eyes. They were still angry but had simmered down but I could now see the aged fear there, it wasn't in his nature to hold back but that fear kept any anger he had contained.

I just didn't want to argue and stoke the fire anymore so I kept my trap shut.

"Where…what…" Darry stammered trying to get a grip on his wild emotions, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"I was looking for a lighter to light my smoke and I looked up _poof_ there was Curly-" I said gesturing with my hands.

"No wonder I was sneezin'. Miss me that much, Baby Curtis?" We all turned around and standing in the doorway was the devil himself.

"Hey Curly." I greeted, maybe a little too eagerly, with a small wave. I was just happy for the distraction but then I felt sorry for him - little did he know what he just walked into the middle of.

_**|| POV – Curly ||**_

I really wasn't going to go back.

Yet, here I am walking to _his_ house, my shoulders in a deep slouch, a cancer stick dangling from my lips, hands shoved deep in the pockets of my dark jeans. It hadn't even been long since I had left him and now, the sun wasn't even close to setting.

I couldn't get _him_ outta my head. I hadn't paid any mind to my brother and a few boys from the gang as the cussed at me for not showing up for the one time the needed me, just to get in and rip off some beer while they trashed the rest.

I felt sick.

I felt…shit I had no idea how I felt. Feelings weren't my thing. I never sat and thought about my feelings or anyone else for that matter. When I was fourteen, I had been seeing this broad who one day out the blue said she loved me and I accidentally laughed in her face. Maybe not accidentally. She was a fun girl and a damn good lay but she did a big no no.

I stood on the side walk in front of the Curtis house and I was tempted to turn around. Matthew and Randle were standing on the porch smoking sticks. Watching them made me wonder how a guy like Dallas Winston ended up with this _Pretty Boy_ group.

Flicking my weed away, I made my way up to them to the porch. It was Randle who noticed me first but it was Matthew who spoke.

"Hey Shepard." He said with a grin that made me wonder if his face hurt keeping it like that, I just nodded to him

"Whatcha' doin' here Shepard." Randle said, it wasn't a question at all, as if he knew I was up to no good or something.

"Told Curtis I was comin' back."

With that I silently entered the house, ignoring those two, in search of the boy that wouldn't get out my head.

"-_poof_ there was Curly."

_Wha?_

The second I saw him, that damn feeling in the pit of my stomach came back too. He was speaking to his red faced older brother, for a moment I stood and watched waiting for the blood to run from his ears.

"No wonder I've been sneezin'." I started, "Miss me that much Baby Curtis?"

They whirled around, three wide sets of eyes on me.

"Hey Curly!" He seemed relieved to see me, which only made the feeling in my stomach grow.

"We were just talkin' 'bout ya'." Pony said with a blush.

I stepped further into the house and closer to Ponyboy. "I heard. Why for?"

"Darry just wanted to make sure you didn't try to drag me into any mess or dare me to play chicken again, I guess." He hooked a thumb on a belt loop on his pants and shrugged with one shoulder.

I chuckled at the memory, "Knocked our heads together so hard, I thought we switched brains. Started gettin' good grades n'shit."

Ponyboy's other brother, the one who was pretty much always smiling laughed. I threw a smile at Darry who continued to stare at me. Man this group made me uneasy.

_One more so than any of the others._

"Been tryin' to stay outta' trouble man. I have no more chances with the law." I stuffed my hands in my pockets not breaking eye contact with the older man. _Show time_, "Me and Pony use to be good friends an' I sorta' miss hangin' out with someone who doesn't break every window they see."

He snorted at that, "I'll be watching ya' Shepard." And sat down in his arm chair opening his new paper.

_That's all? The end._

Wow.

I thought it would be harder than that to tame the beast with my charm.

Looking at Pony, I knew he was thinking the same.

After getting a slow and hesitant okay from Darry the two boys headed out. Ponyboy was still a little stunned that his older brother so easily accepted Curly back into his life, but not without a warning or two;

"_I'm givin' him the benefit of a doubt and you too, kiddo." _Darry had told Pony before he left with Curly. _"Don't make me regret it."_

Honestly the older man didn't want him to hang out with Curly of all people. But, if the kid wasn't sitting at home alone moping he was out wandering all by his lonesome.

Curly, if anything, would watch his baby brothers back.

"_Don't ya dare get him into any trouble, ya hear?"_ He had said it so coolly and calmly, it bothered Curly to the point lost his smirk and had to nod.

It was just them for now, however they had to meet the other guys at the drive in once sundown.

Curly was in his own world, thinking about the boy that walked next to him. His blue eyes were distant as he stared out at nothing, not even noticing the few strands of curls that tumbled back in his face.

"Let's go down to the river." He said suddenly, his eyes still forward.

"What? I don't think we'll make it back before dark."

"The sunset would be nice there, right?" Curly turned his head, his deep blue eyes grabbing Pony's. "Ya like that stuff."

Ponyboy nodded, "Uh-huh." speechless for a second. "Who are you?"

Curly had to stop walking as he doubled over in laughter. "R-really?" he gasped out.

"You're…really different." Ponyboy grumbled scratching his arm distractingly.

Curly rubbed at his eyes with one hand and pulled out a beat up tin cigarette case he had lifted off some guy bout a year ago "I told ya already."

"This mornin' ya said ya didn't care!"

"Well, I do." He lit the weed between his lips and said nothing more.

"Okay." Pony nodded at the slightly older boy, to let him know he wasn't going to press even though he wanted to.

The walk was lengthy even with it being on the Northern side of town but with help from their thumbs they caught a ride the remainder of the way close to a spot called Turkey Mountain, which was nothing more than a hill compared to others Pony read about and saw pictures of. Pony all but ran ahead of Curly a big smile on his face.

Pony had been there a few times before but always during the day and with his parents.

Curly just watched the younger boy who raced ahead through a thin standing of trees that thicken closer to the water. Once he caught up, Ponyboy was sitting at the water's edge looking across river to the other side that was clear of trees.

Curly sat next time him and searched to see what the younger one was looking at. "What is so amazin' about this?"

"Just watch." The younger boy said, turning his head to look at Curly flashing him a quick smile, before turning his attention back to the water.

Curly didn't have to wait long before the sun began to lower itself more and more. The lower skies turned into a beautiful golden orange with wavy layers of yellows and reds; higher up the sky was a mixture of blues and purples.

"Looks like the clouds are dyed by the light, huh Curly?" Pony asked in a quiet voice of amazement, never turning his head away from the lowering sun. "So much gold, it's beautiful."

"Yea." He really didn't know, he'd been staring at the younger boy the whole time.

Ponyboy didn't notice which disappointed the youngest Shepard boy.

_Look at me._

"Makes me miss 'em more." He sighed. _Them_. There were many _them _he could have been talking about. Maybe all of them.

But Curly didn't want to talk about that…

_Look at me, kid. _

But he didn't.

Reaching out Curly touched the back of Pony's neck causing a shiver to run down his body.

Finally he turned to look at the older boy an eyebrow raised, "Curly?"

The skies darkened and more and more stars appeared, the only light now was coming from the river that reflected the light of the moon, creating its own beauty completely different from the one the sun had made.

Curly didn't respond but moved closer, his hand still resting on the back of the younger boys neck.

"Curly?" Pony questioned again, unable to rip his eyes away from those deep blue ones that were getting closer and closer. Nervously, again he tried, "Curly wha-" He was cut off when Curly's lips covered his.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 4: Questioning

**Edit**- 08/09/10

Chapters 4 and 5 are now together.

**Warnings:** Language and boys kissing.

**Addiction**

**4. Questioning**

* * *

_The promises  
Hollow concessions  
And innocent show of affection  
I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still there_

**Friend or Foe by T.a.t.u**

* * *

**||| POV- Ponyboy |||**

I wasn't sure how long it took before realization kicked it, slowly.

Why is he so close to me? Touching me.

A first, I didn't pull away, I _couldn't _pull away; it felt as if I was no longer in control of my body, I couldn't even feel the grass that I knew I was clenching at underneath my hands.

The only thing I was aware of was Curly's lips against mine.

…

_His lips?_

…

_Oh my God, Curly Shepard is kissing me!_

My eyes widened while Curly's was at half-mast, our eye contact never breaking – I almost felt lost in them. Like, being in the middle of the ocean with nothing else was in sight.

_Another boy is kissing me!_

I was floating rocking with the gentle waves…I could hear the bells of a buoy ring…

I tried to pull back but his hand was still at the back of my neck, his rough fingers dug not too roughly into the tender flesh there, keeping me from escaping. When I tried to turn my head he only pressed his lips harder against my own.

The waves started to rock harder and faster waves crashing into my face making it hard to breathe…

_This is weird. _

_This is wrong! _

When I tried to pull back again I heard him growl, the vibrations made my lips tingle, and his hot hand was removed from of my neck as his lips slowly parted from mine.

I could breathe again.

All I could do was stare at him as I wrapped my arms around my body, even though I was burning up.

"You kissed me." I was finally able to gasp out and break eye contact from him.

"Haven't you kissed someone before?"

"No." All I could do was glare at him, before I turned my head away blushing. Yes, _that _I guess was my first kiss, the one Curly stole!

"That was your first?" I could hear the laugher in his voice and it only made me blush more.

"Well…y-yea." I sputtered. "But, you kissed me! You-you're a boy!" I was finally able to face him, only to end up yelling at his knees.

"Well, I'll be damned! I sure am!" He laughed grabbing his crouch. My eyes only widened and I looked away quickly embarrassed and shocked. With a chuckle he stood and started to walk off, "Let's get goin'."

_What the hell?_

I stood and ran to catch up with him. "Curly wait!" Why did I want him to wait? I should want to be far away from him now.

_Is Curly gay or something?_ I've seen him with plenty of chicks before so, maybe he's…I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes trying to get all the feeling back.

I caught up with him and slowed down to a walk a few steps behind him.

I didn't know any gay people but I knew people didn't like them. A few months ago when some professor or something organized a picket at the White House…Fred no Frank something ( 1 ) and a lot of people were against it, cussing and calling them names.

Finally I had to ask, "Curly are ya-" I started in a voice a little above a whisper, even though be no one seemed to be around. "Ya know."

"A queer?" He whispered back looking back at me over his shoulder. "Naw."

"Well…why?"

"Cause." He shrugged and turned around.

I frowned at the back of his head I was more annoyed than angry at this point.

_He's doing it on purpose. _My frown deepened

"I deserve to kn-" whatever I was going to say quickly died in my throat when Curly turned around those cobalt blue eyes burned into my own for a quick second before I was pushed into a dark alley that was only a step behind us.

"I think ya are." He whispered into my right ear, his breath against it caused a shiver to run down my spine, "Ya know you like sissy shit like sunsets, art and poetry shit." I gasped when something hot and wet flicked at my ear lobe.

"Cur-Curly…stop." I tried to push him back away from me but he was too solid and was firmly planted where he was. "Just 'cause I like that stuff doesn't mea-." I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lower lip when the hot moist feeling ran down to my neck, leaving his wet trail to chill from the air.

**||| Curly. |||**

I nipped at his neck before pulling away to look at the boy trapped against me; his eyes were shut tightly tears slowly coming out from the corners and his mouth was trembling, white teeth biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

_Adorable._

Releasing the grip I had on his shoulder I brought my hand up to stroke at his chin, "Shh, it's okay." I couldn't hold back a smirk when he slowly released his bottom lip that was now swollen and a dark cherry – Tim always joked how my eye sight was better in the dark than day, I could see everything just as clearly.

"I don't care if ya are." I continued, moving my hand from his chin over his jaw up to his cheek, stroking the soft skin with the back of my hand.

_Open your eyes._

"It's okay, Baby Curtis." He let out a whimper and his eyes shot open when I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, his hands flew up to my chest to push me away – I just smiled. I wasn't much taller than him, my nose just reached his brow, but I had a lot more muscle.

"You are who you are, right?" I ran my tongue across the slit between his lips and he did exactly what I wanted…he gasped and I dove in. I could feel him tremble as I explored his mouth; running my tongue over smooth perfect teeth, running it over his own.

_He tastes like cigarettes and bubble gum. Grape bubble gum. _I always thought he'd taste like Pepsi, he drunk that stuff like it was water. I'm a RC Cola guy.

He stopped moving his hands still on my chest. _That's it, relax. _I worked my lips against his, they were so soft, softer than his skin. I removed my other hand from where it still sat on his shoulder and moved his down to this waist and toyed with the bottom of his shirt, brushing my fingers against the skin on the area above his hip.

He shivered and gasped against my mouth, making my tongue brush against the top of his mouth then to my excitement those soft lips began to move, he was slowly kissing back.

_That's it…_

* * *

I really hate Algebra. Not the work or anything but my teacher_. 'Show your work. Show your work. I want to see each step'._ Sometimes I'd forget and do the work in my head and just write down the answers, she should automatically knock down my grades.

Solve the problem don't forget to show your work. Solve the problem don't forget to show your work. I tap the pencil and the paper in front of me.

_Where has he been? _My mind wondered away.

I scribble down the problem as I force the steps from my head unto the . Solve, show work. My leg bounces, my pencil continues to tap creating little specks around my work.

_He hasn't been by since…_

I bring the pencil to my mouth and I chew on the eraser end.

_Since that night he…_

I shook my head. I couldn't think of that now. She, my teacher, knows I don't cheat this was just so stupid…

_We._

I couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped from my mouth.

_He hasn't…_

"Screw this," I mumbled and lowered my pencil -

Answer: (4, 7).

And only half the work was shown.

_Did I do something wrong? _

Stop thinking about that! Focus. Focus. Algebra! Not Curly!

_Curly._

With another long sigh I put my pencil down on my desk, there was no way I was going to be able to focus on my homework.

I stood from the messy desk and left the room I shared with Soda. I could hear Two-Bit mumbling about something when I got to the end of the hallway with intentions of going to the kitchen for a Pepsi.

I raised a eyebrow, one that could mirror one of Two-Bits own, towards him. He was pouting and glaring at Sodapop who had just walked out the kitchen and ruffled my hair, a deck of cards in his hand.

"Oh, he just owes me about 60 bucks." Soda tossed the cards onto the kitchen table, "Unless he wants another round? All or nothin'?"

"Ya' bet your ass!" Two-Bit hollered grabbing the cards from the table.

"I don't see why. Not like you're gonna get anythin' from him anyway." I went into the kitchen and opened the ice box to fish out a Pepsi, nodding to Steve who was busy cutting a piece of chocolate cake.

"Aw it's all in good fun! Anyway, if Two-Bit here ever wins the lottery or somethin' he better man up."

I made my way back into the living room, "If Two-Bit every wins the lottery, I say it's rigged."

"Shoot man, ya don't know. My mama is awful lucky at Bingo and those Penny Saver games. I am her blood so ya never know, kid." Two-Bit grinned up at me and I just shook my head.

He wasn't kidding about his mom, that woman won had won everything from a set of encyclopedias to shopping sprees. She had more toasters and peelers than anyone needed. So many blenders that once Two-Bit told us he even gave one to Buck for his bar as a joke.

Some joke, I know for a fact that Buck uses it, just can't let Darry find out that I did know for a true fact.

They started their game and I stood there leaning against the wall of the living room, watching them as I took sips from my Pepsi.

_How many times now have I stood here?_ Since Johnny died, I never felt part of the actual group anymore. Just the baby brother who was always following someone around.

_How can someone feel like a outsider in my own home._

At some point my mind began to drift away from the present and back to a certain dark haired and blue eyed hood.

_Did I…kiss him back? _

That night he kissed me in the alley, I had kissed him back. Wasn't that just something Curley Shepard was not just the first but the second too?

_I could still feel his hands on my stomach and face.._

No, I'm not like that. I don't think about other guys that way, it just ain't right. I do like to read, paint and watch nature and stuff but that doesn't make me _like that_. A lot of guys like that stuff…Johnny liked it and Darry and even Soda sorta likes that stuff now.

_Johnny…_

I have to push him from my mind. I can't think about him now.

"Ponyboy!" Pulled from my thoughts I turned my head around to see Darry standing beside me, my incomplete homework in his hands. "Why isn't this finished?"

"Sorry Dar," I took the papers from him, "Ya know how Mrs. Spencer wants us to show our work an' stuff, but I'm use to doin' it in my head and it was getting hard for me to focus." I gave him a small contrite smile, "Just needed a little break."

Well, that was true to some point. It had been a real problem for me at the beginning of the year but it was better now.

Darry just nodded with a small smile, "I understand." After all the Parent Teacher meetings with Mrs. Spencer he had to go to, I knew he did – I just wish it was the absolute _real_ reason he could understand. "Just get it done before bedtime, kiddo."

_I have had my first kisses_, something I had asked Soda about late a night, and I couldn't talk to him about it now that it has finally happened. There was no telling how they would react, what they would say…

_Darry'll probably send me off and Soda wouldn't stop him._

"Told ya kid, too smart for ya own good!" Two-Bit chipped in, not looking up from his cards.

"Don't be mad just 'cause ya can't even add two plus two in your head, Two-Bit." Steve retorted before I could say anything. Laughter filled the room, Darry even chuckled a bit before he had to return to _guardian phase _when Two-Bit tackled Steve hitting an old lamp that didn't even work anymore, on their way to the ground.

"Knock it off you two!" Darry launched forward into action when the old ceramic lamp shattered into large chucks, beside the couch.

With that, I made my exit back to my room to finish my homework. Hopefully.

Wednesdays are the worst.

Not only was it right smack in the middle of the week and most 'pop quizzes' were given but I had to getup extra early for track and we don't even practice. Coach just talked to us about the upcoming meets things that could have waited for _after_ school practice.

_At least I got to finish my homework._

I was lucky last night that Darry went to bed without checking to see if I had finished my Algebra homework. My mind kept wondering back to Curly Shepard and the…_kiss_.

_Maybe I am…_

"Curtis!" The booming sound of my coach's voice and his large hands clapping together interrupted my roaming thoughts that were starting to form again.

_Thank you!_

Coach Peldon was standing over me, he was tiny man not much taller than me but he was vicious – like a Chihuahua on steroids. "Anything wrong, Curtis?" He asked, no concern what so ever in his voice - I just shook my head.

"Well, I'll lock you up in here. I'm going home."

Taking the hint I quickly tied up my shoe laces and grabbed my things. With a quick goodbye to my track Coach I ran out the field dressing area.

When I didn't see Two-Bit's car anywhere, I wasn't surprised, I just shrugged and turned heading home.

I was about a block down the road when I heard a car sputter to a stop behind me. I tensed up for a moment my mind working on why a Socs car would sound like that -

"I saw Matthews down at the _Blue_ _Box _completely shit faced, told 'im I'd come and getcha."

_That voice._

Leaning against the open door of the car was Curly Shepard, the older teen that had been plaguing my thoughts. For four days I hadn't seen him and here he was now just grinning at me like nothing had happened…

_Like nothing had happened…between us._

_Bastard! That was just a game to him!_

I knew it…but stupid me…

_I actually thought he…_

"Wow, Baby Curtis ya do drift off eas'ly in that head." He laughed and I just glared. "Aw, wha's wrong?" He asked with a raised a raised brow.

I glared harder at him if that was possible, and with a huff turned on my heel to walk the direction of my neighborhood. I didn't even get two steps forward before he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

I didn't turn around but I didn't pull away…the way my heart fluttered at his touch, I didn't want to pull away.

_What if I really am…?_

"Come with me."

"Why should I?" I tried to put on tuff act, narrowing my eyes stiffing up my stance. But my voice had to go on and quiver, betraying me

_Did I want to go with him?_

He smirked "Let's go somewhere private and uh…talk."

I didn't say anything I allowed him to pull me to the direction of a beat up, I glanced at the emblem - Pontiac.

"Uh…do you even have a license?" I hesitated at the passenger door and peered through the dirt and dust covered window.

"Pfft, I don't even carry a wallet." He opened the driver side door which squeaked loudly. When I continued to falter getting in the car he laughed, "C'mon I'll even drive the damn speed limit."

_Darry is going to kill me if he finds out._ But, I reached for the door handle anyway and pulled the door open flinching when that door squeaked also.

"Ya know, if ya need it we have plenty WD40." I mumbled getting in the car, the torn leather of the seat pinching my arm.

I jumped when the bucket of rust roared to life and he barked out a laugh, making a sharp turn that caused me to press against the hot heavy door.

He's_ gonna kill me!_

"No need ain't even my car."

_I'm dead_.

By the fuzz, Darry or Curly, I was a dead man.

**To be continued**

* * *

Frank Kameny – Gay Civil Right Activist dude.


	6. Chapter 5: Answers

**Warning:** suggested drug use and language.

**Addiction**

**5. Answers**

* * *

_You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am a human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does _

**How soon is now? By T.a.t.u**

* * *

Curly's idea of _somewhere private_ was his own house.

When the rust covered Pontiac pulled up in front of the Shepard residence - Ponyboys attention was directed to the very big German Shepard and chocolate Labrador both tied to a large sick looking tree in the front yard, barking madly at them.

"C'mon, Baby Curtis." Curly said a chuckle in his voice when he noticed that Pony hadn't followed him out the car. He yanked the passenger door open and waited for the younger boy.

"No." The younger greaser shook his head, eyes never leaving the two big dogs barking louder thick saliva dripping from their mouths. "Not gettin' out."

"Don't worry; their bite is worse than their bark." Pony looked up at Curly, his lips and brows pressed together in confusion of what the teen hood just said.

"Don't you mean their _bark_ is worse than their _bite_?"

Curly just smirked down at him biting on the filter of the bud in his mouth. "Nope."

Ponyboys face went blank, but he calmly reached out and grabbed the handle of the door and began to shut it but Curly put a firm hand on the top of it above the window, stopping him.

Without a word and just an exasperated sigh Curly grabbed Pony's hand with his free one, startling him so he released the handle. He pulled the younger boy up and out of the car, shutting the door so he couldn't get back in.

The color didn't return to his face until Curly had shut the door securely behind them and the barking of the dogs outside muffled.

Of course, in the Shepard house relief was very short lived. Before Pony could even take in his surroundings the loud voice of a man yelling and glass shattering from somewhere in the house violated his ears.

"_Ya fuckin' basta'd! Get OUT!"_ a woman screeched, followed by more crashes and banging; sound that brought back memories for Ponyboy of Johnny and his folks.

Ponyboy remembered the times he had been forbidden to enter the house by Darry and Johnny himself but there had been many times he had walked by or stood in front of the house, waiting for Johnny – I could always hear them argue, break things and skin hitting skin.

_Hitting Johnny._

"C'mon, don't want ya to get in the middle of that." Curly grabbed the younger ones arm again and pulled him down the hall. Once we were in the room he shut the door behind him and when the click sounded only then Pony realized;

_I'm in Curly Shepards room_…

He took a deep breath and looked around the room to keep his thoughts occupied, he rung his hands together shifting from foot to foot. Curlys room was dark and smaller than the one he shared with Soda - and a complete mess.

In one corner he had the biggest mountain of clothes anyone had ever seen and next to it was a dresser desk that had a short leg propped up by a phone book, covered by old school books and boxes. On the wall beside the window that was covered with dark material over it that kept out most of the light, was a floor to ceiling book shelf that was pretty bare except for one self that was filled with records, a green tin first aid and wooden box. Beside the wooden box was a glass vase looking thing. I couldn't tell the color of the wall since every inch was covered with posters of singers and bands.

Pony's attention went back to Curly who had his back turned to the younger boy. He couldn't see what he was doing as the older one of the too sniffed once then twice and made a sound as if he was holding back a sneeze. "Go on and sit down." Curly said without turning around.

Seeing no chairs or anything Pony was a little shilly-shally before he went ahead sat down on the twin-size bed. "Go a cold or somethin'?" He asked still messing with his hand

Curly chuckled, "Yea, sure. Somethin' like that." And Pony's frown deepened.

_What's so funny about that?_

Finally, Curly went turned around- grabbing an LP off the shelf he made his way over to the bed.

"Wanna blow a stick?" He asked innocently, putting the record on the player.

"A stick?" Pony blinked at him a few times, unsure of what he meant. "Ya' don't mean…" he slowly trailed off as a possibility came across my mind making me blush. He turned my head away suddenly very interested in a poster of the King himself.

Pony blushed harder when Curly laughed.

_He probably thinks I'm more of a kid now. _The younger boy cursed himself for being so immature about something like that he didn't have any experience in that area but he had been around enough people to know what '_blowing_' involved.

"Weed, man. Mary Jane. Gunney. Ya know," He chuckled again before lowering his voice mockingly, "marijuana."

_Oh. _That.

Curly turned threw a smirk over his shoulder, "If you wanted to do that, I wouldn't mine."

Ponyboy didn't think his face could get anymore red but his face became hot so he decided to look down at his lap.

Curly chuckled and shook his head "Well?"

"No." Honest answer, _Darry would skin me alive if I ever tried to do_ anything _like that. It's nice having skin, thank you very much! _Pony thought to himself.

"Wha?," Curly stared with his eyebrow cocked, his smile had disappeared.

He could feel my blush return but just tried to look nonchalant, "No, I haven't smoked before." He answered. Curly shrugged and turned back around to the record player.

He turned it on and dropped the needle down onto it; the voice of Elvis filled the room.

Curly sat down on the bed, a hand rolled cigar in his hands. Pony leaned back on my elbows, still trying to relax about the fact he was in a room alone with Curly Shepard.

_Who has kissed me, twice._

I watched him put the cigar to his lips and light it, smoke lazily wafted from fire that was burning the tip. Once the smell hit my senses, only then did I realize with wasn't a normal cigar. "That's-"

"A blunt." Curly interrupted me, bringing it up to my eye level, "Nice fat one, huh?" He brought it up to his lips again and inhaled, the bright orange tip flared to life almost angrily.

I didn't answer him knowing it was a pointless question anyway.

After a couple of hits he passed it to me.

_No._ I wanted to say but the moment my eyes hit his, I just couldn't. I took the thick tightly rolled...cigar, between my index and middle finger, all I could do was stare at it.

_Darry is going to kill me. Soda is going to kill me._

I jumped when I felt Curly brush his lips against my cheek, "It's okay, Baby Curtis." I felt him put his hands on my stomach, over my shirt. "It's just weed, one of those harmless drugs out there. No big deal."

_No big deal._

"Just inhale slowly, it aint no cancer stick, dig?"

I nodded and slowly brought the blunt to my lips

* * *

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone, Little Joe was blowin on the slide drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang, The whole rhythm section was the purple gang._

* * *

_You fuckin' chicken._

It was nearly 4:30 in the damned morning and I still couldn't get my mind to stop working I rolled over in bed, trying not to disturb my Sodapop next to me, trying to get comfortable since my body wouldn't relax.

_-Fuckin' goodie-good._

Just don't think about it…don't think about it!

_-Just tryin' to get ya to relax and have a lil' fun with me!_

But, why the hell did he get so mad at me?

_-You have to ruin everything! You've always been such a big fuckin' baby! Grow the hell up._

Yeah, I just ruined everything. I just didn't want to smoke! I didn't want to smoke…I just should've. I almost did, but I had to stop. If Darry found out-

_-Always worried about what your brothers think and want. Big ass baby._

I should've just done it…

"Pony?" Sodapop groaned, with my back to him I felt him roll over to face me, but I didn't turn around. "Ya' alright?"

"M'fine, Soda." I stared towards the window, I could see the midnight blue sky through a part in the window. Color of Curly's eyes…

_-Fuckin' pansy._

"Liar, been rollin' over all night- ya crying?" I felt him move again probably trying to sit up to see me in the darkness.

_How the hell did he know?_ I brought a hand to my face and rubbed the wetness away, as if my brother could see the tears in the darkness and from behind even. _Curly was right, I am just a big ol' baby. _"No, I ain't cryin' just can't sleep is all…"

"Somethin' on your mind? Wanna' talk about it?"

_Wish I could._

"No, m'fine Soda. You gotta work in the morning, go back to sleep."

"Ya sure, did ya have a nightmare or something'?" Great, he was really worrying.

"I'm fine, go to sleep Soda…"

My brother mumbled, "I'm always here if you need to talk Pone." and I felt the bed move as he settled back down. I could still feel him staring at the back of my head waiting for me to say something. I just remained still, hoping he'd think I went asleep, couple minutes later his snoring finally drifted to my ears.

I stared into the night for awhile before deciding it was safe to go out. I grabbed an old thin quilt that was at the foot of the bed and quietly made my way outside through the kitchen. I sat on the back steps as the long minutes passed and the midnight blue sky faded as it was taken over by the gold coming from the sun.

_-You like sunsets and all that pansy shit…_

**to be continued**


	7. Chapter 6:Descending Shotgun

**Edit: 08/09/10**

**Chapters 7 and 8 are now combined.**

**Addiction**

**6. Descending Shotgun.**

* * *

_There is a feeling coming over me,_

_It shows me how I really ought to be  
It knows that there is something after me,_

_Why hide in shadows that I cannot see_

**Descending by Five. Bolt. Main**

* * *

The day passed slowly for Ponyboy, in each period he struggled to stay awake and nearly got into trouble with his Biology teacher for falling asleep in class, much to the enjoyment of his year mates.

When the final bell rung and Ponyboy made his escape.

He tried not to admit to himself that he actually looked for the older teen. He tried not to admit to himself that he was disappointed that he did not see a familiar dark curled hair JD waiting for him anywhere outside the school.

He made his way home and attempted to keep himself from looking around. If Curly was anywhere nearby he didn't want him to see that he was actually looking.

-_Fuckin' sissy…_

He remembered the last words the older boy had said.

He was a sissy. A chicken.

Those words that Curly had spat at him he couldn't keep them from replaying in his head. Like a record needle stuck on a verse and no one was near to fix it back into place.

_But, I like it when Curly kissed me._ Ponyboy did admit this to himself. It was hard not to when the hood crossed his mind he thought about those lips on his.

The young Greaser had so many questions and there was no one he could ask. He couldn't go to any of his brothers, not Steve or Two-Bit…the one person he could go to, the one person who never judged him- he was gone.

_I'm alone with this._ Ponyboy thought, walking into his empty house. He walked straight to the room he shared with Soda and pulled out his books to do his homework. _I wish you were still here Johnny…_

_Déjà vu. _Again he was looking at his math homework, and again he couldn't concentrate on it because of a certain hood.

* * *

Morning came and Ponyboy woke up before Darry could to yell at him about the unfinished homework. He quickly went through it; eyes scanning the problems before he solved it- _Fuck you and your show work rule, Mrs. Spencer._

He then left the bedroom, leaving his older brother to get a few more minutes of sleep. _First to rise makes breakfast._

When he entered the living room once again the feeling of Déjà vu hit him, at first glance he thought sitting on the couch reading a newspaper was the eldest Shepard brother. But, something was wrong Tim didn't have so much hair.

"Curly…"

The youngest Shepard lowered the newspaper, midnight blue eyes peered out through dark tresses to meet and lock on with the green-grey eyes of the youngest Curtis.

_He's here._

"A-are you hungry?" Ponyboy nervously turned away before he received an answered and entered the kitchen. Grabbing eggs and bacon strips that had been sitting in the refrigerator for so long they were starting to dry – but were still good.

Curly had followed, but stood leaning against the kitchens entranceway watching.

Ponyboy tried to pretend he didn't notice and started the bacon and eggs.

Curly, on the other hand didn't like to be ignored and creped up slowly behind to cooking teen before reaching a hand on the stroke the younger neck. Pony didn't jump, but did move away – "Not here Curly."

_No one tells me no. _Curly moved forward again and wrapped his arm around Ponys waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Mm, I like this." He whispered into his ear before kissing the youngers neck.

"Curly, stop. My brothers-"

He was cut off and Curly pulled away as the slamming of the front door echoed throughout the house. "Morning!" Two-Bits sing-song voice followed shortly after, another voice that sounded pissed mumbled something the two couldn't hear but Ponyboy knew Steve was with him.

Two-Bit trotted into the kitchen and stopped in mid step when he saw Curly Shepard leaning against the counter near the fridge.

"Hangin' around here now, Shepard?" Steve said, his brows knitted together in irritation as he walked past the hood to grab the chocolate cake from the fridge.

"Somethin' like that."

"Makin' nuff eggs there to feed a small army, ain't ya kid?" Two-Bit chuckled as he watched Ponyboy crack another egg to add to the growing cooking mass of yellow and white – he hadn't even realized he nearly went through a fresh carton of eggs.

It wasn't long before his brothers emerged from their rooms and one by one the three showered and dressed before eating breakfast. Curly made small talk with the people who didn't seem very pleased with his visit.

After all he was just a JD a good for nothing hood who was hanging out with their brother.

_At least he's talking to me again._

_After cursing at you and saying horrible things…_

_I made him upset, perfectly normal. Things are back to normal._

_

* * *

_

_Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire._

- Robert Frost.

* * *

One thing Curly Shepard hated doing was waiting, but he'd been doing it for four days back to back now. He wanted to go into that living room and drag the younger Greaser from his brother and leave the damned house he felt trapped in.

_-He's not going anywhere until his finishes his homework Shepard!_

"No better than a fuckin' prison guard." The hood mumbled, rummaging through Ponyboys things. "I don't know one damned Greaser with these many books." He smirked plopping another on the bed with the growing pile.

He stopped when he spotted the edge of a yellow piece of paper peeking out from a thick novel. Not being one to care about others privacy, he removed the paper and let the book fall to the ground without a care.

_Stay Gold. Stay Gold. Stay Gold. What type of shit is that? Stay gold_? I stuffed the letter in my pockets – _what the hell is this 'stay gold' business? _

I turned when Ponyboy walked into the room, I didn't give him time to say anything or even notice the mess I made of his room. I pushed him backwards, causing him to shut the door behind him…

His eyes were wide and confused; I loved and hated those pools of green and grey. I could still see that innocence that fucking pureness he had. God it pissed me off.

-Stay gold. Stay young.

_You make me sick, Ponyboy Curtis._

"Let's get the hell out of here." I pulled away from him as he nodded, he opened his mouth to say something but he shut it before any sounds came out.

"What?" I asked him, he pressed himself against the door and I couldn't help but to grin at the fear that flashed in his eyes. Like a frightened puppy. "What is it Baby Curtis?" I asked again, trying to soften my voice.

"Uh, just that…Darry doesn't want me out so late tonight."

Darry doesn't want this. Darry doesn't like that.

_Fuck whatever he wants._

**|| 3****rd**

_I think Curly is mad at me again._ Ponyboy thought, they had been sitting beside each other at the river for nearly half a hour now and Pony started to worry since Curly had yet to say one word to him

He nervously picked at the hole in his old tennis shoes as the silence stretched on. He wanted to ask him if something was wrong but a piece if fear kept him from doing so.

After that one night at the park, they'd been having a pretty good couple of days. They would meet up after school and hang out or head to Ponyboy's house. The young hood had even had even developed enough of patience to wait for the younger greaser to finish his homework before they would go and hang out; Darry's rule of course.

But something was different today, something had happened to make the curly haired teen mad. Ponyboy tried to think of what, but couldn't find anything – he didn't even have much homework.

_Maybe it was because I didn't talk to him much? _

"What does stay gold mean?" Curly finally said, breaking the long silence.

"What?" Ponyboy blinked and turned towards Curly and his jaw dropped open at the sight of what the older teen was holding in his hands; a folded yellow piece of notebook paper – a piece of paper that was a treasure to the dreamy kid, a treasure that he kept inside the novel it was left in…the note from Johnny…

"What does _stay gold _mean?" He asked, unfolding the paper.

"It-it means to stay young, fresh – innocent." He continued to stare at the note in his hands, wanting to grab it and hide it away again. "Where did you get it?"

"So…it's some kinda' code you two had for each other?" He asked, ignoring the question.

"No…no, it's from a poem." Ponyboy cleared his throat, "by Robert Frost…a poet."

"Hm," He folded the paper back up and handed it to Pony, he met those eyes, blue as the deepest part of a ocean. Then before he could blink knew, lips were once again on his, rough and demanding.

Curly was the one who pulled back first. His midnight blue eyes locked on grey-green ones. "Only me now."

Ponyboy blinked hey eyebrows drawn together. "What?"

Curly cupped his face drawing the lips to his again.

_No one else but me. _He thought, wrapping his arms around a shocked Ponyboy.

Still not knowing what the older boy meant, Ponyboy nodded. "Okay." He wasn't feeling comfortable with any of this but he just didn't want Curly mad at him.

"Promise me? No one else but me ya, dig?"

Pony nodded okay, "Yea, okay. I promise Curly." He pushed down the urge to run, something in the back of his mind was telling him to run yet he didn't. He could lose another person important to him

They sat in silence for a handful of minutes; Ponyboy had finished smoking his cigarette when Curly pulled out a tightly wrapped joint. Ponyboy had seen Dallas with those, so he knew what it was. He watched as Curly lit it. He puffed it a few times and held it out to Pony.

"No Curly, I can't…"

"C'mon baby! Ya'll love it 'promise." Curly moved closer the joint till held out.

"If Darry-"

"He ain't here, is he?" Curly said, making a show of looking around squinting his eyes. "I dun' see him."

Pony looked at the joint, watching it go up to Curlys lips. The hood, inhaled deeply and then leaned forward capturing Ponyboys lips - his mouth open in surprise Curly blew the smoke into his.

Coughing a sputtering Pony turned away - his back facing a laughing Curly. "There you go Baby Curtis." He smirked pulling the other around, holding the joint up. "Now, no more being chicken shit."

Ponyboy looked back at Curly. His mind racing between so much.

"If ya gonna act like a baby I'm outta here." He stood, taking another puff. "I knew shouldda know better-"

"Okay!" Pony said quickly. He didn't want to lose another important person. He reached up for the joint. "I'll do it, just don't tell Darry. Savvy?" then he had the weed up to his lips and inhaled.

"Sure man, savvy."

He should've just ran.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 7: Purple Haze Alone

**Now Playing: In Noctem **(Song from Harry Potter HBP Missing Scenes, its chilling and gives me shivers every time I watch it. I recommend that you look it up if you haven't. I wonder why they removed it from the actual movie. It's brilliant.)

Warnings: Like always, language.

**Addiction**

**7. Purple Haze Alone.**

* * *

_Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening._

**Prayer by Disturbed.**

* * *

The joint was sitting in the ash tray, is cherry had long burnt out cold leaving just a tiny roach behind.

Curly Shepard sat alone in his room with Hendrix playing in the background.

In one hand he held a freshly lit cigarette, in the other a blade. A butterfly that he had lifted from some hood.

He flipped the knife around opening and closing it with ease, even in his condition of being completely blitzed. The blue eyed hood brought the smoke too high mouth again before a sudden rush of anger came over him.

The poor cigarette didn't have a chance in his balled up fists.

"Fuck!" He hollered over the rifts and wailing of the guitar, "Fuuuuck!" He leaped up from his bed and grabbed his leather jacket as he stormed out his room the door slamming shut behind him.

_Just play with me and you won't get burned_

_That little bastard just left_. I slammed the front door, ignoring my damn mothers screeching. I didn't give a flying fuck about her front door.

I had more important things to care about, mainly a little baby horse.

Down at the river, things were fine. He understood where he belonged, he even said so himself. But then, he can't even take one little hit without freaking out on me.

"_I...I can't." He tossed the joint on my lap, "Darry will kill me if he found out." Then he left._

He just left. Oh, I had a hole in my jeans too.

I turned and let my fist fly into a pole of a street sign; I could just picture his face under my fist.

I could hear him crying and begging me to stop, to stop giving him what he deserved.

He didn't know who he was fuckin with and that was for sure.

_He'll find out soon enough._

I took out another smoke, not paying attention to my bleeding knuckles. I couldn't feel 'em anyway I was far too pissed to care. But I was coming down now, from my highs. I hated coming down.

Made me think too much about shit.

Why didn't he get it?

Why didn't he get how _special_ he was?

I don't...like people. I just don't. I don't want to be around people. I don't want to listen to people. I don't want to talk to people.

Just him.

Just. Him.

But he didn't get that.

I had to make him understand.

I would.

* * *

I finally did listen to that little voice in the back of my head that had told me to run.

I was trying to pay attention to the guys around me. I just couldn't though. My mind kept wondering back to the river, back to what I had almost done.

_I'm so tuff,_ I thought sarcastically, _I ran off like the little sissy I am._

And Curly.

God, he looked pissed and betrayed or something. Like I didn't just kick his puppy in front of him but I also spat on it.

I felt horrible about it too, I was pushing away the only person who was trying to get close to me.

He was trying so hard for us to be...whatever we were and I just kept running off on him. He just didn't understand though, that I had my brothers and the gang too.

I shouldn't be surprised by that considering his background and that actually made me feel worse.

"Dagnabit Two-Bit!" Steve's hollering knocked me out of my thoughts. "You cheated!"

"Liar!" Two-Bit stood up all regally, and pointed his finger at Steve. "You sir... are a filthy liar!" I just raised my eyebrow at the strange accent he started talking in.

"What are you two goin' on about now?" Darry asked coming into the living room from the kitchen where he was washing up the mess from dinner.

He looked my way and I just gave a one shoulder shrug. I had no clue myself, but it was funny to watch the aftermath.

I think Darry did too, because he didn't say anything about them wrestling around until they came a little too close to the TV. I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the image of Darry pulling Two-Bit off Steve, looking like a kitten caught in by the scruff of its neck.

"Aw did I miss the nightly wresting match?" I looked up to see Soda walk through the door. He had to work late at the DX tonight.

"Don't worry non Pepsi, if Two-Bit keeps up his cheatin' ways they'll be plenty more." I said to my older brother, ignoring our resident clowns sputtering denials.

"Eat to, Ponyboy?" He grabbed me around the shoulders and took me down to the ground.

If I hadn't taken the time to correct Two-Bits butchering of Julius Caesar's last words between laughter and trying to get out from under him without the use of _Uncle_, I might have noticed the angry stare coming from the open screen door.

If Steve hadn't turned up the music on the radio I might have heard the cussing outside and the bang of a fist hitting our mailbox.

**||| 3rd Person ||||**

Curly balled up his fits so tightly, his blunt dirty nails managed to pierce through his skin.

He watched with stormy midnight blue eyes as Ponyboy – his Ponyboy - paid no attention to his presence. He didn't even realize he was there, right behind him.

He couldn't because he was busy with Matthews.

"Slut..." Curly backed away from the door and stumbled off the porch. "Fuckin' whore..." His hands went to his own curly locks and pulled harshly a few greasy strands remained on his hands as they flew out and struck the mailbox.

Anger boiled up inside him and came out with a loud curse. He wanted to turn around and go into that house, grab what was his and beat the tar out of him. No...no.

No. That wouldn't do.

Not with the big brothers around, not with Randle and Matthews there.

The young hood, with one last cold look towards the Curtis house, left the property with a goal to get completely wasted on whatever he could get his hands on.

_"Promise me? No one else but me ya, dig?"_

_Pony nodded okay, "Yea, okay. I promise Curly."_

"I'll have to teach 'im how to not break his promises..." Curly flicked out the last cigarette from his pack and tossed the empty paper package to the ground. "You'll learn."

**To be continued.**

* * *

Yea, so this is a update for the twenty six (26) PM's that were sent to me since my last update.

Not sure if I mentioned this already but I'm looking to change my pen-name soon. So heads up on that.


	9. Chapter 8: Behind a Stranger

Warnings: Non-graphic Het (boy/girl), language

**Addiction**

**8. Behind a Stranger.**

* * *

_And look what happened to our love  
I'm like how could it be?_

It should have been me and you  
It could have been you and me

**Photographs by Rihanna**

* * *

Curly Shepard sat on the couch of some random person, that random person being the chick he currently had straddling his lap in a tough heated make-out session.

He was too hammered to care about the others around him, not that he would anyway.

Many who were doing the same thing as he and the red haired broad on his lap.

Others were drinking and smoking and going on doing Lord knows what else.

But he didn't care. He had more important things to focus on now.

"My room." The girl asked when they broke apart for air. Curly winced at the voice, her voice that was too high and too determined. It wasn't the deeper, shy, hesitant voice he'd started to imagine.

"Yea babe." He answered anyway. He wasn't going to let his _little obsession_ get in the way of his fun.

The girl got up off his lap and took his hand in hers._ They're too soft..._

He pulled them away and placed them on his hips instead, hips that were too curvy for the ones he wanted to be touching.

She giggled and he just wanted to shut her up, so he quickly pushed her ahead and she giggled more thinking that he was playing some sort of game.

But they reached her room and not a moment too soon, he was ready to snap.

He didn't even look her way when she climbed on the bed and tried to look seductive, "You commin'?"

"Turn around." Was his reply.

She started to question him but he cut her off when he climbed on the bed and turned her over his self. Again she giggled.

He reached over to turn on the radio sitting near the girls bed, the loud music tuned out any sounds that she could make, from reaching his ears.

_'This could work'_, he thought, he could work like this and not have to see her and hear her. Clothes were move out of the way and the only sound that he heard was the cackling of the wrapper in his hands when the sound came to a end and another started.

His minds eye pictured short bleached greased hair, gray-green eyes, a skinny but toned body...

_'Yea, this'll work just fine.'_

* * *

It was nearing one in the morning when the phone at the Curtis house rang.

Darry who had just been heading to bed, gave a sigh and walked over to answer it. "This is Darry."

After a moment Darry just hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Soda asked after a series of yawns and stretches. Darry shrugged, shaking the shoulder of his youngest brother who had fallen asleep curled up on the couch.

"They didn't say a word. Wrong number I reckon." He answered. "C'mon lil' fella' time to go to bed."

Ponyboy mumbled something sleepily, but got up and made his way to his bedroom only managing to stumble a few times. Soda laughed quietly, walking behind his brother to head to bed himself.

"Night Dar." Soda called disappearing through the door.

Darry replied with a Good-night before reaching over to switch off the lamp that sat on the table beside the phone. He glanced at the dark green device before shaking his head and switching off the lamp with a click.

He could have sworn he heard someone on the other end of the line say something, but there had been so much static and they didn't say anything else – nor did they call back.

They'll call again if it was important.

**||| Curly's POV |||**

I listened to the beeping on the phone for a long time before I finally let the dirty plastic phone drop from my hands. I watched it bounce of the cradle and onto the floor with a sharp clack.

I didn't feel like picking it up so I left it alone.

I just called the Curtis house, I just wanted to talk to Baby Curtis but his bodyguard had to answer. I thought about going over there.

Just to see him. Just to see my Baby Curtis, my Ponyboy.

Maybe I could go over there climb in his room and do the things I wanted to do to him. I could lock his door, put stuff against it so no one could ruin it.

No, that wouldn't do. His brother slept with him or something.

I got up from the bed, the broad next to me had passed out sometime ago. I had no clue who she was, I think she was Joes kid sister but I didn't give a damn if she was the sister of the Pope or whoever.

She was just a lay in my eyes.

I left the room and re-joined the party, I was in need of another beer and maybe whatever else was floating around here.

I saw Tim eying me from a corner where he was talking to some other members of our gang, I gave him a cool look back before I walked on. I left the house not a few moments later with a couple of beers in my hand.

I stopped at a payphone and dialed the number I burned into my brain, I didn't even know my own well, we didn't have one at the house.

I let it ring for a long while, I didn't care who answered - I just wanted to talk to one person and I would. "Hello?" Came the sleepy voice, the voice I'd been wanting to hear all night.

"Hey Baby Curtis." I took a big swig from one of my beers.

"_Curly?" _He was whispering now, I guess one of his brothers got up with himor something.

"Come meet me." Simple.

"_What? Why?" _I could picture him now, his hair all messy and eyes big.

"Just c'mon."

"_I-I can't. It's like 3 AM." _

"And..."

"_I can't-" _He stopped talking and I could hear him talking to someone else.

_Maybe Matthews. _I heard the plastic start to crack when my grip on the phone tightened. I used my other hand to punch the other side of the booth over and over. Not hard or anything, if I was sober it might've hurt.

"_-kay Darry."_ Pony sighed _"Sorry, I gotta go Curly...whats that noise?"_

"Nothin'." I continued to punch the dirty scratched wall of the booth, "Meet me tomorrow..."

_"Schoo-" _It's always school. School, homework, his brothers and friends.

"Skip." I said, opening another beer using my teeth, the top clinked again the other side of the booth when I spat it out.

I knew he was going to try and say no, but I wouldn't allow it._ "Curly-"_

"You owe me." I smirked to myself, knowing that would get him. "You owe me, you left me earlier even after your promise." That was good, milking it. Making him feel like shit was so easy. Stupid kid wore his heart inside out.

He stayed silent for a long time again. _"Okay. Gotta go." _And he hung up with a click. The beeping shound started a few seconds later.

I hung up the phone with a smile and returned to the beer in my hands. Tomorrow would be good.

Very good.

**To be continued**

* * *

Trying to get this thing going again.

Thanks to Kin for the fan art thing. Curly looks more...hippie like there but hey a lot of things I refrence to is in the late 60s and early 70s so, it works. He doesn't like much like a "Greaser" but my Curly does strive to be different than his brother so, now I think I'm going to use that image to describe his features. Does anyone know who he is, btw? LOL

Thanks again, I love it!

Its on my profile.

-B


	10. Chapter 9: Truancy

**Warnings: Language**

**Addiction**

**9. Truancy**

**

* * *

**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

**Eminem ft. Rihanna - Love the way you Lie**

* * *

I twitched when in the distance I heard the school bell ring, signaling the beginning of class.

Darry is going to skin me alive if he finds out. After everything that had happened with Johnny and Dally, we all made it our number one priorities to get my grades back up, many I was barely passing. But that was better then failing.

_One day is fine, just one. _I kept telling myself. _It ain't gonna be the end of the world._

It sure felt like it though.

But this was important. I had ran off on him the other day and I didn't even know if he would speak to me again. When he called last night, I wanted to meet him then and there to at least apologize but Darry got up before I could answer and stayed around until I went back to bed. He hadn't been happy that Curly Shepard of all people was calling the house so late at night. I had to make up something about him needing a ride cause Tim was blitzed way across the other side of town or something like that. It was good enough cause Darry bout it and went on to bed.

I took a deep breath and settled back under the tree I had taken up post. There were a cluster of them around me, so it would be hard to see me from the street or anywhere else, I had a good enough view though.

Thirty to forty-five minutes passed and I sat there reading while I waited. _Maybe he forgot..._mentally I started going through excuses I could think of that would be convincing enough to explain why I was late for school.

Before I could think of anything better than; _I slept in_, I heard the sounds of footsteps and chains jangling. I looked up and peered around the tree and I didn't even try to hold back the smile I had when I saw Curly.

I grabbed my book and stuffed it in my back pocket as I walked to him.

He turned my way and gave me one of his cool looking smirks, around the cancer stick in his mouth.

"Thought you chickened out again."

I shrugged feeling embarrassed that that was the one thing people connected with me, well at least Curly did.

"No..." I looked away from those intense blue eyes, not wanting him to see my red face. A lot of good it did in broad daylight. "Where we goin'?" I asked getting the attention away from me.

"Let's wing it." He said, playing with one of the new necklaces he had hanging around his neck, looked just like it was nothing more than some thick cord with a random scrap piece of leather attached to it.

I shrugged and followed him down the black where, thankfully the car Curly was driving was just parked, wouldn't do much good for me to be walking the streets in broad daylight, everyone knew me now from my face being in the paper and all. It was a different car than last time, I noticed. It wasn't that rolling rust bucket of bolts this time he had a nice looking Cadi. "Where-" I cut myself off, feeling that not knowing was the better way to let things be.

彡

He took me to his house which wasn't a surprise, without saying much of a word to me. His dogs, surprisingly didn't bark at me as viciously as they did last time that didn't make me get any closer to them though.

Inside I didn't hear a peep from his folks, he told me that his mom left for awhile after his step-dad got arrested for giving her a shiner in public.

We ended up in his room after he grabbed a couple of beers from the kitchen. I watched him look through his collection of vinyl records before he settled on one and placed it on the player.

I watched Curly mess with his hair trying to get his mane out of his face, that thick bunch of curls and twists that always looked dry in most places and even bounced when he walked. Curly didn't look a think like most Greasers. You'd think he was just one of those hippies if it wasn't for his jackets or the people he was around. Curly Shepard was just a hood with lots of hair, and there was no mistaking that.

"_Eight miles high and when you touch down, you'll find that it's stranger than known,"_ Curly started to sing alone with the band the words coming out slow like syrup from a bottle.

His voice wasn't bad at all. He was actually really good. My heart felt like it was trying to come out of my chest when he turned to me, his midnight blue eyes seemed to pierce mine, like he was trying to read my mind or something.

He came over and pushed me down, until my back was on the bed, I didn't fight back it was actually kind of nice.

I closed my eyes and just listened to his voice _"Signs in the street that say where you're going, are somewhere just being their own..." _I felt his weight settle on top of me, but he didn't make a move other than moving to my side, our shoulders were the only things touching.

I reached into my pocket to get a Kool, and I just listened to his voice.

"_Sidewalk scenes and black limousines, some living some standing alone..." _Then the voices faded out and the instruments took over. The drums were hammered and the guitar wailed.

"The Byrds." Curly finally spoke after the song finally ended, "You know...the other day." He sat up to light the cigarette between his fingers, "the other day I was fuckin' pissed at you."

I looked up at him, but I didn't move from my position on the bed. I knew he was upset with me, but I had hoped he would have understood.

"I went over to your house after that..."

My eyes widened, there was no way he could've. All the guys where there, someone should've seen him. "I didn't see you."

"I know," He laughed, but it was like he had something nasty in his mouth. "You were busy with Matthews." He spat out so roughly it made me flinch. "You were laughin' and havin' a good ol time. Not givin' a shit 'bout me."

I sat up then, "No Curly." God I felt awful. I didn't mean to upset him like that. I just...this was shocking to me. Curly Shepard was upset at me like he was...jealous or something? No, Curly Shepard doesn't get jealous. But, what was this? "No, Curly. That ain't it, I just didn't see you. The guys are always loud and distractin'." I rambled on. "And Two-Bit he-"

I was trying to make it better, I really was but it seemed to make everything worse.

"You promised me!" He turned to me his blue eyes blazing. I shrank back and my heart stopped. "You promised that I'm the only one!" I didn't even see his hand move but I felt the sharp pain on the side of my face.

Curly had slapped me.

* * *

Ponyboy was frozen for just a split second, his brain processing what had just happened. Before Curly could pounce on him, the young greaser moved out of the way his gray-green eyes meeting deep ocean blues.

"What the hell was that?" He asked a hand on his throbbing cheek. Not since that night his life changed forever had someone laid a hand on him.

Curly sat on the bed, and buried his face into his hands pieces of hair coming from the ponytail but he didn't say anything – both of them were silent and still as if time had just froze. It lasted for at least five minutes before Curly finally stood and went over to the younger boy who was still standing near the door.

He didn't say anything as he took the hand and moved it away from the bright red cheek, when he touched it Ponyboy flinched but didn't move or say a word either. He just stared into those dark blue eyes with conflicting emotions.

"…Sorry." He finally muttered, making Pony think he was hearing things. It wasn't often that Curly Shepard apologize, he could bet his last nickel that the hood never apologized. "I..I just." He pulled the stiff young greaser into his arms and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"I can't lose you."

That stunned Ponyboy more than the slap did, "What are you talkin' bout?" He asked softly, "I ain't goin' no where."

Curly didn't answer so a long while, instead he moved backwards pulling Pony with him until they reached the bed again. He sat down on it, pulling Ponyboy unto his lap.

"You didn't notice me…"

The way he sounded, it broke the younger teens heart and once again he was feeling guilty, "I-I'm sorry..." He stuttered still confused and shocked. "I just didn't see you I'm sorry..." He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the older boy.

They stayed that way for a long time, neither one moving until Curly finally broke the tense silence between them.

"I just wanted to make you relax." He said into the soft skin of Ponys neck, "So we could have fun, ya know?"

"I know." Ponyboy said carefully and took a couple deep breaths to calm his self down. "I didn't then, I know now."

"This is new to me too..." Curly continued, his lips moving across his neck, trailing up to the jaw line, under the angry red mark. "We're learnin' together or whatever, yea?"

Ponyboy squirmed underneath him, the movements Curly was making we starting to cause him to feel weird and nervous again. His heart pace began to pick up again when he felt cool calloused fingers move under his shirt. "Cu-Curly."

"Please." Curly whispered, barely raising his lips from the skin. Skin that wasn't too soft or too hard. It was just right. The skin, the voice...it was all just right. "Baby Curtis."

Shivers went down Pony's spine at the nickname he displeased so much, but right now he didn't care. "Wha-" He bit his lower lip, not knowing what his question was going to be and also because of the near sense of fear brewing in his stomach.

He knew what Curly was suggesting. _Can I...? _He swallowed hard when he felt those hands on his jeans. _Do I want to...?_

"_You in love with Sandy? What's it like?"_

"_It's real nice."_

"Okay," Ponyboy finally said, opening his eyes he looked down and Curly who was staring at him intently, slowly he nodded and something flickered in those midnight blue eyes, but before Pony could figure out what – those thin lips were on his.

"_It's real nice."_

_It is Soda. I just wish I could tell you..._

**to be continued**

* * *

**STOP!**

**Read:**

**before you hit to see the next chapter please be prepared that it will be the chapter containing the lemony-ness.**


	11. Interlude: First Time

**Now Playing: **TLC – Fanmail.

**Warnings:** Boy Smex Ahead! This is a stand alone part that will be skip-able if anyone wants to!I have never written anything more than lime so it's not the best. Also, its not too graphic but it skill might make someone uncomfortable.

**＼****(o)****／ギャーッ！**

"It hurts..." Dirty nails bit into calloused hands, before adjusting to grip onto the sheets. "Curly..."

"Shh," He hushed the other boy, his larger hands moved over the one underneath him, enjoying the feel of the skinny but still toned body. "It'll get better." He said through clenched teeth.

He wasn't sure if he'd last long enough for it to.

He moved again, deeper until he no longer could. _God, it feels so good._ He went to move again, out this time. Painfully slow, something in the back of his mind kept him from messing this up.

_This has to be perfect._

He moved slow like that for awhile, so slow it felt like torture. He wanted to just dine in and help himself. But no, no...he couldn't. He had to keep this.

"Oh God!" Pony cried out, and it was like music to his ears. It was just right, not too high not annoying and pushy. This voice was what he was wanting to hear for what felt like a lifetime now.

"Good..?" Curly couldn't say anymore. His brain had shut down the production of words.

"Yea..." The younger boy panted and groaned loudly when Curly moved again, harder this time, picking the pace up.

It did feel better. And sometimes, he would hit it somewhere within him that felt wonderful... "Oh!" He cried out again, he nearly toppled over but the strong hands on his sides kept him steady when his boy felt like someone shocked him in all the right places and his vision was blanketed with a white light.

Curly moved faster and harder, pushing that electrified place again and again. It was getting harder to breathe, he couldn't think anymore, his heart had long ago given up a normal pace. Something inside of him was feeling like it was going to explode...

The pressure kept building.

And building.

"Baby..." Curly groaned "Mine...all mine." He moved faster and harder, his blunt nails piercing the skin of the others hips. "Just me." He repeated, like a stuck record needle.

"Y-you. Just...ah!" The next words from Ponyboy were jumbled and loud and finally the building pressure escaped seeking the release it needed.

Curly groaned loudly with strained curses, his own pressure released deep within the hot walls of the young teen.

Time froze for a instant before he collapsed once again on Pony, a noise escaping both of them as his spent member pressed in deeper.

"Good?" He asked again, he brain slowly starting again.

Ponyboy, still panting could do nothing but nod taking comfort in the arms around him. Not minding the thick and long hair of Curly's that was tickling his nose and face.

_Yeah..._

_I think I..._

Then sleep claimed him before he could finish his thoughts.

**ε≡(****ノ****＿ゝ｀）ノ **

**･****ω****･｀****)****ｺｯｼｮﾘ**

Cough. Wasn't the best, but I didn't want to be crude and go into details because its not needed. Pervs lol


	12. Chapter 10: Confliction

**Addiction**

**10. Confliction**

* * *

_and it's all in how you mix the two_  
_and it starts just where the light exists_  
_it's a feeling that you cannot miss_  
_and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it _

**Blue and Yellow - The Used**

* * *

I lay in bed, with my arm around Ponyboy who was curled up next to me, I staring up lazily at the ceiling where I had a bunch of posters hanging, a few were needing a tack or two on some corners.

I brought the weed to my lips and inhaled deeply enjoying how the menthol seemed to cool my insides. If only it could cool my brain...

_What the fuck am I doing? _I looked over at the long warmed beer can sitting on my old dresser, somehow keeping its balance against the mess of clothes I had piled up.

_I'm sittin here, cuddling after a fuck._

It hadn't planned it to go this way but somehow everything completely changed.

What was different about this?

_I know his name. I know his ways...I know ...him._

"Fuck." It wasn't supposed to get out of control like this. I wanted to take him, rip him apart and then dump him. Broken with no innocence left.

But here I am now, laying in bed with him.

It's not suppose to go like this!

Ponyboy shifted next to me when I tightened my arm around him. _What the fuck is this? _I hammered my brain, looking for something that could make sense of everything.

I had a plan.

I kept a plan.

I didn't have time for this shit. I didn't have time for these attachments. _Why him...? Why the fuck him? _I stubbed out the butt of the weed and reached for another. I hadn't even realized when this became more than a game to me.

More. When did it become more?

"Fuck." I moved my arm from around the kid and got up and off the bed to get my beer. I was needing something stronger but this would have to do until I could go and lift something from the liquor store. Maybe hit up Tim's stash again.

I popped the top slurping up the the mess that started to pool up and sat back down on the bed. I looked down at Ponyboy, eying the red mark on his cheek that was going to leave a bruise. I reached out and touched it.

Part of me felt bad for hitting him, hurting him. But, the other part; the part that I wanted to hold onto because it felt familiar, that part was telling me he deserved it.

He belonged to me now.

I wouldn't let him go.

* * *

"You alright?" Curly asked when Ponyboy woke up, hissing in pain. He reached out and touched the messy blonde hair, in a awkward comforting gesture, that he knew was too rough. But he had to get a handle back on everything; he had to be in control again.

Pony nodded, trying to move his head away from the hand "Sore." He mumbled and a second later he began to blush, "We...um...we did it huh?"

Curly smirked looking down at him, "Oh yea, we did." The smirk grew into a grin when Ponyboy, if possible, blushed more and tried to hid under the thin sheet.

Curly pulled the sheet back, "No reason to be shy now." He laughed getting up from the bed to find his jeans.

He tossed Pony's onto the bed. "What time is it?" He blonde asked, looking around for a clock or something. Curly shrugged, stepping to the door of his room to check the clock that was in the living room. He stopped when he noticed a figure on the couch, smoking and looking at him coolly.

"Almost one." He grabbed the door knob and went to pull it close and Ponyboy sat there looking at him with his head cocked to the side an eyebrow raised. "Be right back." Then he shut the door.

Tim didn't look back up when he came into the living room; he just flipped through the book that had to have been Ponyboy's. After a moment he tossed it down and stood up, his eyes locking with his younger brothers.

"I don't give a damn if yer queer or not. But you ain't gonna be fuckin with that kid." He snarled, stepping up to Curly who stood there with narrowed eyes and arms crossed on his chest.

"Ain't no business of yours." Curly responded, narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"Like hell!" He spat, repeating what he had said before, "You aint gonna fuck with that kid."

"Why the hell not?"

Tim looked at his younger brother like he had gone stupid, he shook his head and turned away, not wanting to deal with this again. "You know why." Was all he said and left the house, slamming the front door as he went.

Curly glared at the door before he turned away and stalked down to his room, to where his Ponyboy was.

Pony had thrown on his clothes when he heard the other voice in the living room, he turned wide eyed to Curly.

"Who was that?" He asked, but didn't get a reply before Curly was on him again, kissing him until his lungs burned to lack of air.

"Don't worry bout it," Curly said once the broke away, his hands pulling at Pony's shirt lifting it over his head.

Ponyboy tried to protest but was silenced by lips again and the hands were now tugging his jeans off.

"Only me, right?" He asked again, pressing his forehead roughly against the others. "Always, only me?"

_I won't let it happen again._

_Never._

_I won't ever let you go._

_Not without a fight._

**To be continued**

* * *

So, what are they talking about "again"? I have no clue. J


	13. Chapter 11: Hit Repeat

This chapter isn't the best mainly because my wife wasn't able to go over it I never know how bad my English and grammar is until I'm writing.

**Addiction**

**11. Hit Repeat. **

* * *

No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come, I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow

**With you by Linkin Park**

* * *

"To read it, you going to have to buy it kid."

I turned to look at the bookstore owner, "Sorry sir." I said putting the book down. I had really wanted it but I couldn't afford it. The old owner of the bookstore didn't mind if I sat and read a book in the back but she had sold her little shop a couple of weeks back and the new owner wasn't that nice.

He looked at me like I was a no good criminal or something before he turned up his nose and returned to a conversation he was having with another customer.

I sighed and gave the books one last glance,_ Lord of the Rings_ by J. R. R. Tolkien. I had read the first volume, which was the only one our library carried for some odd reason and longed to read the others.

"Oh well." I mumbled turning away and picking up my bag I had left on the table behind me and walked out of the shop heading towards the DX.

"Heya Pone!" Soda called standing on the side of a nice looking car, gas pump in hand. I went over to my brother who frowned when he saw the aging bruise on my cheek. "That still ain't gone."

"It ain't gonna go away overnight, Soda." I rolled my eyes, everyday he had said the same thing, it didn't look so bad. I was just happy it stopped hurting.

"Wish you'd tell me what Socs did that to you though." I had to hold back a wince when he said that, it hurt me to lie to them but I couldn't exactly tell them the truth on why I came home bruised up and limping.

No.

I had to keep a lot from them now.

"I just don't want things to get worse at school." I mumbled pathetically.

"We won't have to deal with it _in_ school." He put the gas pump in its holder and went around the car to get the money from the driver. I watched him work his charm on the lady who just giggled – I could picture her blushing when Soda flashed her his signature grin. "Thank ya, ma'am you have a good'n." He tipped his hat and the car drove off.

"$20 tip!"

I just rolled my eyes and went inside the DX to grab a Pepsi with Soda trailing behind me. "What you do today?" He asked me.

"Let me guess!" Steve's voice piped in from the attached garage, "He read, read some more and Oh he read!" He came to the doorway, covered in oil rubbing his hands with a rag that wasn't doing much good in cleaning him.

I sent him a glare, "I hung out with Curly for awhile too." He just rolled his eyes and my brother sighed.

"Again?"

It was my turn to sigh, things had been going great between Curly and I. I still didn't understand what exactly was happening between us but it was good. Ever since _that_ day we started hanging around a lot more.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" I thought they would be happy that I was getting out again and not _sulking_ _and moping around_ as Steve so kindly puts it.

But Soda didn't answer and a couple of minutes later Darry pulled up.

When we got home Two-Bit was on the porch smoking a cigarette like always, this time he wasn't alone though.

"Surprise, surprise." I heard Steve comment when he jumped out the bed of the truck, I just ignored him and got out of the truck where I had been sandwiched between Darry and Soda.

"Hey Curly." I greeted, he just nodded at me.

"I found this fluffy kitten down town." Two-Bit said when I reached the porch, "We was doin the darndest thing too! Seriously, you rub off on people kid." He laughed and I just raised an eyebrow wondering what he was going on about.

Before I could ask, Curly shoved a plastic bag at me but didn't say a word. "What's this?" I asked, opening the bag. I gasped at the contents and nearly dropped the bag at the excitement that rushed over me.

"How…how did ya…what? How?"

I let the plastic bag drop to the ground and pulled out three books I had been wanting earlier, I looked at Curly who was just sitting on the porch steps a cigarette dangling from his lips all he did was shrug.

I didn't even notice the looks that Darry and Soda where giving each other.

* * *

For the past week Curly Shepard had been ignoring people. Ignoring his brother Tim because of their last altercations and his sister Angela because he was certain Tim had told her. He didn't need both of them on his back, it would just be pointless to listen to them anyway – nothing in his life was any of their business.

He'd been ignoring the whole gang actually, the name calling about being a wimp and a no good to them was starting to get old.

He'd been ignoring the brothers of Ponyboy; those looks of suspicion and worry were starting to urk him.

It was all fine thought, he was getting what he wanted and that's all that mattered.

Soon it will just be him and Ponyboy. No one else would be in his way for the attention and affection that he wanted all for himself.

Not siblings, no friends.

He wouldn't let what was his be taken away again.

* * *

I was sitting on a swing in the park using my feet to push me back and forward slowly. I didn't want to be here…

Here at the park that changed my life. The park where Johnny had killed that Soc, Bob.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself, even during in the warm night; I can still feel the coldness of that day. I can still feel water dripping from my hair.

I can still hear our teeth chattering in the cold…

I can still here Johnny…

"_I had to. They were drowning you, Pony. They might have killed you. And they had a blade…they were gonna beat me up…"_

I sighed opening my eyes, listening to the water of that fountain not far behind me. I jumped when the chains of the swing tightened and my slow swinging motions quickened, "Curly."

I heard him chuckled behind me and continued to pick up the pace, pushing harder sending me in the air. I had to tighten my grip on the chains as my stomach flipped. I bit my lower lip when the feeling increased and he didn't stop. "Curly, stop please?"

But he didn't I heard him laugh again, "Stop what?" he joked but after a few more swings he stopped.

I let out a long breath I didn't know I had been holding. He came around to stand in front of my, the sound rocks crushing under his feet as he moved. He grabbed my forearms, pulling me up roughly.

"Ow!" I winced, his grip still strong on my arms. He said nothing instead he pressed his lips to mine. Its been awhile since the first two kisses. Since then, we've have many more but nothing beyond them.

"Ponyboy." He said when he pulled away and he attacked my next.

I gasped at the hot wetness, my hands gripping his shoulders. I hated when he did this, I knew it was nearing my curfew and I knew he knew it too.

"Curly we have to go…" I managed to say trying to push him away. But, it was Curly who pushed first.

I feel to the ground landing hard on my backside and then my head met the dry coarse grass. My va bright light flashed before everything blurred just for a second.

"Shit!" I heard Curly curse and he has me in his arms. "You alright?"

"Yea" I mumbled bringing my hand to the back of my head, "Ouch." I hissed as my hand brushed over the beginning of a knot. It felt wet, I brought my hand in front of my face and sure enough, I was bleeding.

"Shit," Curly cursed again putting his hand on the back of my head where the knot was I yelped. He pulled his hand away. He didn't say a word and stood, reaching his hand to mine. I took it and pulled myself up.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again.

"It's okay." I whispered when our kiss broke.

_I know he didn't mean to. _

**to be continued**

* * *

The book part was random, I was just trying to start on this chapter. Its choppy and horrible but oh well.


	14. Interlude: Wishes

**Wishes.**

* * *

Things were going great between Curly and I.

It's been a couple of weeks since we, well, you know. Since that day and I feel like I'm on cloud nine from sun up to sun down, even when we fight and we do fight a lot.

Somedays it gets really bad but we're quick to make up, it's my fault most of the time. Like Darry tells me, I just don't use my head and I just do stupid things to piss him off – Curly, not Darry.

But, it's okay.

Everything is fine.

Curly even got me a couple of books – lots of books actually and each one I hold dear, even those I already have copies of. They all mean so much to me, all because they are from him.

I think my brothers don't like them much, them includes Curly.

Darry says he comes over too much or I'm gone too much.

I'm actually in hot water right now; grounded. Why? The school called to see if I was okay, because I've been missing too much school.

I don't think I've ever seen Darry's face so red.

"_You've been skippin'!"_ He hollered, it wasn't a question by any means. Sodapop got in the middle of us before the fight could even start, then sent me to my room.

I could hear them in the living room – at first they were talking about me.

"_He's been skippin', Soda!" _Darry continued to holler.

I couldn't hear much of what Sodapop replied but he managed to calm our oldest brother down after awhile.

"_That boy has changed..." _

"_...I know...he ain't...it...we gotta..."_

"_Curly...damn...Shepard...gettin'..."_

"_...get him outta Pones life..."_

I couldn't hear everything, next to nothing but those words came through like crystal.

Why would they want to do that?

We balance each other. We really do.

We are both something different but all the same.

He's a bad boy, a JD, a _good for nothing hood_.

They don't know him like I do. He just needs someone there for him for once. Someone on his side! I'm that someone. They just don't see it.

He's really not that bad of a guy. Really.

He's just had it rough.

I'm not making excuses. I have no reason to!

Seriously, I'm helping him though. Things are getting better, a lot better.

I mean, there wasn't anything wrong in the first place.

Really.

I wish they could understand.

I wish they could understand how special our relationship was.

But, I couldn't because I knew they wouldn't get it - they wouldn't accept it.

Curly and I, we got something that's special and nice, and it's going to be forever...

...just like we promised each other.

* * *

**Don't ask. I'm stuck.**

**One moment I had an idea and then the next when I start typing its gone. This wasn't going to be an Interlude but once I typed the firs two sentences my mind went completely blank. So, pulling out the ol' break to skip some time here! **

**Also, my wife is starting school on Monday 8/30, so there might be some time between updates. **


	15. Chapter 12: You're Here but, Not

**Now Playing:** If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback

**Warnings: **Nothing really.

**Addiction**

**12. You're Here but, Not.**

**

* * *

**

_I'm trying to find_  
_A place I belong_  
_And I suddenly feel_  
_Like a different person_

**_Fiona Apple – The Child Is Gone_**

**

* * *

**

****

"Where ya goin'?" Sodapop asked, watching his little brother as he dug through their busted up dresser for a pair of socks.

Ponyboy didn't answer at first, biting his lip either in frustration or something else. "Meetin' Curly at the dive-in." He finally said, pulling out at pair of mismatched socks.

Soda sighed, rolling over in their bed onto his stomach with his kin cupped in his hands. "Again, ya mean?" Silence was his answer and Ponyboy wasn't going to give one – putting on his socks had his complete attention.

"I'm makin' tacos tonight." Soda grinned, hiding his worry for his kid brother. He may not be book smart but he was far from dumb. Ponyboy had changed changed dramatically, more so over the last few weeks. He's always been quiet but this was different. He isolated himself more, he was more reserved – secretive.

For awhile there, both he and Darry were happy to see that their little brother was finally being social. The death of Johnny and Dally had been hard on them all, but for Ponyboy it was devastating. Even if it was Curly Shepard, after awhile it didn't matter because Pony was smiling again.

But then, that smile changed and Ponyboy changed.

Socks on, Pony stood from to floor and made his way to leave the room. "I'll be back before late."

Shooting up out from his bed Soda raced after his brother, grabbing the younger teens arm in the hall way. Before he could say a word, Ponyboy turned away yanking his arm out from his brothers grip.

"Ow!"

For a moment, it was as if someone stuck a stick in a movie reel.

They just both froze.

"Wha-what's wrong?"

Ponyboy shook his head, backing away slowly with his arm cradled against his chest. "No-nothin'." He bit his lip again. "Y-you just...uh..you just grabbed it an' it scared me, is all."

Each step Ponyboy took back, Sodapop took forward. "Let me see it." He said, "To make sure I didn' hurt ya." It wasn't a lie, he did want to make sure he was alright but Soda knew he had barely even wrapped his fingers around his wrist before Pony pulled away, hurt.

"It's fine." Pony tried to look up at Soda but he couldn't meet those dark eyes for long. "I-I gotta go."

Before he could turn the sound of the door opening caught their attention.

Darry stood at the doorway, one hand was up to rub his stiff shoulders. "Soda!" He called out, not noticing the two boys in the hallway. "I need one of your-" He cut himself off, finally catching sight of them. "Hey what are ya'll doin' there?"

Taking note of the look on his oldest kid brothers face – something was wrong.

"I'm tryin' ta look at Ponyboy's arm." Soda started, not taking his eyes off their little brother. "It's hurtin' him."

"No it's not, Darry." He made to move into the living room, aiming for his shoes. "I gotta go now."

"Let me see." Still confused with what was going on he went over to Ponyboy. "And where do you think you're goin'. It's almost dinner time." He reached out for his brothers arms, not know which one, but as soon as he touched the left one it was soon gone from his touch – but not before he caught sight of the deeply bruised skin.

"It's _fine_."

Ignoring the boy, Darry grabbed hold of the arm and jerked up the sleeve so quickly Ponyboy had no time to react.

"Holy..."

The arm was dotted with deep purple bruises, some were a darkened blue and black while others were yellowing from age.

"What the hell?" Darry hollered, pushing back the shock he felt when his brother literally jumped in his spot, not from his own shock but fear – actual fear.

… "Socs..." Ponyboy began but Darry wasn't going to hear it, not this time.

There was no way these bruises came from Socs, too many looked to be not even a few days old. Of all things, Ponyboy would've came home looking like he was jumped and he definitely hadn't or it would've already been dealt with.

These weren't from being jumped.

"Sit down."

"Darry-"

"Sit. Down."

Enough was enough.

"Talk."

"I gotta-"

"What?"

"Nothin'." Ponyboy sat down on the couch, not looking at either one of his brothers. He kept his eyes focused on an RC Cola bottle he had earlier. How he hated RC...but it was one of Curl- "I just fell or somethin'. I don't really remember."

Sounded pathetic in his own ears. "Don't lie to us Pone." Soda said, sitting beside his brother. He hated seeing him like this but something was going on and they had to find out. "Someone messin' with ya at school, or...a teacher?" Ponyboy winced at that, ever since that story in the news parents have been going wild.

Pony shook his head.

"Steve?" Maybe things weren't straightening out between them. Another head shake.

More silence and then: "Shepard?"

Both saw when their brother stiffened at the name and then tried to compose himself to simply shake his head. "Of course not," he looked up at them still not quite meeting their eyes. "Why in the hell would I let Curly beat on me?"

That was the question on all of their minds, including Ponys.

"This is stupid." Ponyboy went to stand, "I'm goin' to the drive-in, now. alright?"

"No." Both brothers said at once.

"Not 'til you talk to us." Soda looked at his baby brother, he was right there but he wasn't. "I miss ya."

That stirred something inside the young Greaser, his back stiffened and his heart picked up speed and seemed to break. "I'm still here." He mumbled, he knew what his brother meant and it made him sad to think what they did. "Nothin' is wrong."

Why couldn't they see he was happy? Sure, he and Curly got into it now and then but they were boys and boys fought. He wasn't some chick who got hit around. He wasn't like Johnny who...

_Johnny._

He didn't want to be alone again. If it took Curly having to do the things he did, he would do it.

He hated being alone.

His brothers where saying things and asking questions, trying to get him to talk. He wouldn't though. No, he couldn't.

Everything is fine. "Everythin' is fine." he started, "We got into a fight the other day, is all."

"Pony..."

He lifted his head to meet his oldest brothers eyes, "Can I go to bed now? I'm tired." Curly wouldn't be happy when he didn't show up, he'd be furious. There was nothing he could do about it right now, he'd just have to deal with it.

Darry wanted to say more, he knew when to call it quits...for now. "Alright, I'll get ya when dinners ready."

Ponyboy nodded and stood, going into his and Sodas room. He knew his brothers would talk about him and try to figure out things themselves – he just couldn't bring himself to care. Seconds after his head hit his pillow, he was out.

_Maybe Curly won't be too upset..._

I watched on until Ponyboy disappeared into his room, I heard the sound of the spring creak and I knew he was in bed.

Sighing, I turned to Sodapop, who was still sitting on the couch looking lost and confused. To tell the truth, I wasn't feeling much different myself.

Something was going on with our little brother and someone was hurting him. He wouldn't tell us who but there was only one person I could think of – Curly Shepard. I was an idiot for thinking that a good-for-nothing hood like him was actually _helping_ my brother.

Bullshit.

Maybe they did just have a fight, boys will be boys right? But that didn't feel right. Nothing he said felt right...

What was it...what the hell was it?

"You don't believe him, do you?" I asked Soda, who responded by a shake of he head.

… "There is somethin' goin' on between the Dar." He said quietly after a couple of minutes. "Somethin' that ain't just two boys fussin' at each other."

"But what?"

Those bruises, something was funny about them too.

"It's like, they're all..." All way...always together, so were Pony and Johnny when he was alive but Pony...

...Johnny... he's almost acting like Johnny did when his dad with get at him.

No, Ponyboy wouldn't just let someone beat up on him. _I_ wouldn't just let someone beat on my brother, if I could do something about it.

"Maybe Ponyboy and Curly are like -" I turned to look at Soda when he stopped talking and then suddenly his brown eyes got all wide and a little scared. He opened his mouth to say more, but shut it when a shake of his head and a small smile. "Nothin' like that."

I was about to ask him, "What-"

"Taco Tuesday!"

When Two-Bit showed up-

"It's Saturday, Two-Bit." Along with Steve-

and a very colorful pinata hooked under his arm.

* * *

Her cravings are - Tacos, tacos, tacos...oh and Tacos.

Queso has replaced my blood. Sounds good, huh? Well, try 2 weeks of the same thing every day. Yeah, I thought so.

Anyway, an update. Thanks for the reviews and stuff! And the many many many PMs.


	16. Chapter 13: Animal on the Loose

**Now Playing**: Yo Gabba Gabba...

Addiction

__

12. Animal on the Loose

* * *

It's a little too late  
I'm a little too gone,  
A little too tired of this hangin' on

**Toby Keith - Its a Little Too Late**

* * *

Waving to his track mates, Ponyboy picked up his bags and left school grounds, completely exhausted and just wanting to get home.

Cross-Country was not his favorite event.

Add in rain, which there was, he was miserable.

He picked up a stick that was laying on the sidewalk and tossed it across the street, he had to pick up a little speed after it swerved and hit a parked car.

When he turned a corner that pointed him towards his block, the next thing he knew, he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He tried to scream but a large calloused hand covered his mouth and his body pulling him back into an alley between two buildings.

The hand left his mouth and he tried to call out, all of his air was knocked out of his when his back was slammed in the brick wall.

"Avoidin' me, huh?"

Finally Ponyboy could see who it was- Curly Shepard.

How long had it been since he had last seen the curly haired hood? Nearly a week. Had hadn't been able to leave the house since the talk between him and his brothers.

Eyes wide, Pony shook his head. "No..No!" He stumbled over his words, trying to explain but before he could get any words out of his mouth again, a fist slammed into his jaw and then into his stomach.

Once.

Twice.

Blow after blow.

He kicked out, knowing he had hit his target when he heard a grunt, Curly didn't let go.

A second later the hands around his throat tightened.

Darry straightened and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. With a sigh, he shut the door to the portable storage unit that held many bundles of roofing materials, tools and various other equipment they would need for the next day.

Finally, he could now go home.

"Curtis."

Darry glanced over his shoulder, thinking it was a co-worker, and had to look again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Behind him stood someone he hadn't seen in months – not since the last rumble between the Greasers and Socs.

"Shepard."

Tim Shepard.

The hood stood there a few feet away with his hands jammed into his black leather coat, managing to look pissed while he also carried his I-don't-give-a-damn attitude.

"Busy?" Tim glanced around in away that Darry only knew meant trouble. Something he didn't want but before he could say a thing, Tim spoke again. "Need to talk to ya, 'bout our brothers."

That got his attention. "What 'bout them?" He asked, sounding uninterested as he turned to walk to his truck. Tim, always a leader, actually followed him. "Trouble?"

Shrugging, the gang leader leaned against the old Ford. "I don't know much on that brother of yours," he started, "but I know mine."

Tim took a pack out of his pocket and, after offering Darry one – who decline, he lit up one of his Kools and took a deep drag before continuing, "Curly ain't good news, and you know this man." Another pause for another drag. "No clue why ya'll lettin' the kid hang around him, and it ain't none of _my _business."

"You know somethin' I don't Shepard." Darry crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at the hood.

"I know a lot, and that ain't _your _business." Tim narrowed his eyes in return, "We've known each other for a long while and I have respect for you and yours. I'd take this advice if I was you-" Another slow and long drag, "Keep 'im away from Curly. Things ain't right between them."

He nodded towards Darry before he turned and began to walk away, "He's actin' like a caged animal right now." Then he disappeared around the corner of the building.

Darry stood there for another moment before climbing. Even though the advice was unnecessary, for Ponyboy was currently grounded from seeing the younger Shepard, something was still bugging Darry.

Tim Shepard, of all people, was warning him – in a way that wasn't a threat. That just didn't settle right.

The gang leader knew something that he didn't.

__

Things ain't right between them...

Darry drove home then, the speedometer raising higher and higher as the seconds passed.

____

__

Keep 'im away from Curly...

...actin' like a caged animal...

__...I know mine.

* * *

____

Short as hell - not much longer to this fic


End file.
